pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Santa Clause 2
| starring = Tim Allen Eric Lloyd Elizabeth Mitchell Judge Reinhold Wendy Crewson David Krumholtz Liliana Mumy Spencer Breslin | music = George S. Clinton | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | editing = David Finfer Edward A. Warschilka | studio = Walt Disney Pictures Outlaw Productions Boxing Cat Films | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution | released = | runtime = 104 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $65 million | gross = $172.9 million }} The Santa Clause 2 (also known as The Santa Clause 2: The Mrs. Clause) is a 2002 American Christmas romantic comedy-drama film directed by Michael Lembeck. It is the second installment in The Santa Clause trilogy, following The Santa Clause. It was filmed in the Canadian cities of Vancouver and Calgary. All the principal actors from the first film reprise their roles. The film had an approximately $65 million budget and earned domestic a box office of $139.2 million, with another $33.6 million internationally. The film was followed by another sequel, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, released in 2006. Plot Eight years have gone by since Scott Calvin (Tim Allen) first took up the Santa Claus suit, and became subject to The Santa Clause. Now Santa is at the top of his game at the North Pole and could not be happier, at least until Bernard (David Krumholtz) and Curtis (Spencer Breslin), the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas break the news that there is another clause - the "Mrs. Clause". Santa/Scott is now pressed to get married before the next Christmas Eve, or the clause will be broken and Christmas will die away. At the same time, Abby the Elf (Danielle Woodman) delivers news that is more distressing; Santa's own son Charlie (Eric Lloyd) is on the naughty list. It then cuts to Charlie one night defacing the walls of the school gymnasium from the skywindow until he is caught by Principal Carol Newman (Elizabeth Mitchell). Scott must return to his home to search for a wife and set things right with Charlie. He even brings this up when visited by the Council of Legendary Figures consisting of Mother Nature (Aisha Tyler), Father Time (Peter Boyle), Cupid (Kevin Pollak), the Easter Bunny (Jay Thomas), the Tooth Fairy (Art LaFleur) and the Sandman (Michael Dorn). To cover for Santa's prolonged absence, Curtis helps Santa create a life-size toy replica of Santa, much to Bernard's horror, and Bernard reluctantly tells the other elves that Santa had a change of looks, so they won't question the Toy Santa's different appearance. However, the larger-than-life legalist cannot find any grace or slack in his plastic heart for minor infractions by children the world over, having followed the Handbook too strictly. Toy Santa takes control of the North Pole with a duplicated army of life-size toy soldiers. He thinks that everyone is naughty, and he plans to give the entire world lumps of coal. Bernard cracks and exposes Toy Santa as a fraud, but is placed under house arrest by the soldiers. Because of the impending end of his contract, Scott undergoes a "de-Santafication process" which gradually turns him back into Scott Calvin. He has a limited amount of magic to help him. Scott attempts to reconcile with Charlie, who keeps vandalizing his school to get attention. He and Charlie both hit the cold hard wall of Principal Carol Newman when Charlie defaces the lockers. Charlie confesses to Scott how hard it is for him that Scott is never around like other fathers, and reveals the stress he is under to conceal the secret that his father is Santa. Scott vows to try harder as a dad, and he and Charlie reconcile. After a few failed dates, Scott finds himself falling for Carol. He accompanies her in a sleigh to their school faculty Christmas party, which turns out to be dull and boring. Using a little of his Christmas magic, Scott livens up the party by presenting everyone with their childhood dream gifts (much as he did for Laura and Neil in the first film). He makes a special presentation to Carol, and, with his last remnant of magic, wins her over and they kiss passionately. However, she balks when he attempts to explain he is Santa, believing that Scott is mocking her childhood, until Charlie manages to convince her by showing her his magic snow globe. Curtis flies in to deliver the dreadful news about the Evil Toy Santa's coal binge. However, Scott has used up the last of his magic wooing Carol and Comet has eaten too many chocolate bars. With a little help from the Tooth Fairy, Scott and Curtis return to the North Pole. Toy Santa wastes no time in subduing Scott, but Charlie and a now-believing Carol spring him free by summoning the Tooth Fairy to fly them there. Scott goes after the Toy Santa, who has already left with the sleigh, riding Chet, a reindeer-in-training, and they both crash back into the village. With an army of elves, Carol, Bernard, Charlie and Curtis lead a snowball war to overthrow the toy soldiers. Toy Santa is reduced to his normal six-inch height, Scott marries Carol in a ceremony presided over by Mother Nature herself, Scott transforms back to Santa, and Christmas proceeds as it always has and Scott and Carol have a three-month honeymoon to go on the next day. In addition, Scott and Charlie reveal the truth to Lucy (Liliana Mumy), Charlie's younger half-sister (the daughter of Laura and Neil) about Scott being Santa Claus so she is now in on the secret. Cast * Tim Allen as Scott Calvin / Santa Claus / Toy Santa * Eric Lloyd as Charles "Charlie" Calvin * Elizabeth Mitchell as Principal Carol Newman, Charlie's new step-mother and school principal. * Wendy Crewson as Laura Miller, Scott's former wife. She is Lucy and Charlie's mother. * Judge Reinhold as Dr. Neal Miller, Laura's second husband and Lucy's father and Charlie's step-father. * Liliana Mumy as Lucille "Lucy" Miller, Charlie's half-sister. * David Krumholtz as Bernard the Arch-Elf. * Spencer Breslin as Curtis the Elf, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas. * Danielle Woodman as Abby the Elf * Aisha Tyler as Mother Nature * Peter Boyle as Father Time; Boyle was also in the first film playing Scott's boss. * Jay Thomas as the Easter Bunny * Kevin Pollak as Cupid * Art LaFleur as the Tooth Fairy (the Molinator/ reference to The Terminator) * Michael Dorn as the Sandman * Bob Bergen as Comet (voice) * Kath Soucie as Chet (voice) Critical reception The Santa Clause 2 received mixed reviews from critics, garnering a 54% positive reviews on the film-critics aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. The site's consensus is, "Though it's harmless as family entertainment and has moments of charm, The Santa Clause 2 is also predictable and forgettable." The Santa Clause 2 was nominated for Saturn Award for Best Fantasy Film. Box office The film had an approximately $65 million budget and earned domestic a box office of $139.2 million, with another $33.6 million internationally. It was the fifth-highest-grossing holiday movie. Soundtrack Original Release Date: November 1, 2002 * 1. Everybody Loves Christmas - Eddie Money * 2. Santa Claus Lane - Hilary Duff * 3. Santa's Got A Brand New Bag - SHeDAISY * 4. Jingle Bells - Brian Setzer * 5. Run Rudolph Run - Chuck Berry * 6. 'Zat You, Santa Claus? - Louis Armstrong * 7. Santa Claus Is Coming to Town - Smokey Robinson & the Miracles * 8. Blue Holiday - The Shirelles * 9. Unwritten Christmas - Unwritten Law & Sum 41 * 10. I'm Gonna Lasso Santa Claus - Brenda Lee * 11. Santa Claus Is Coming to Town - Steve Tyrell * 12. Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on November 18, 2003. It was re-released as 3-Movie Collection DVD set in 2007 and first released as a 3-Movie Collection Blu-ray set on October 16, 2012. References External links * * * * * Category:2002 films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American sequel films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Santa Claus in film Category:Walt Disney Pictures films